


2P!AmericaxReaderxAmerica

by Kasukabe12



Category: 2p!hetalia - Fandom, Heatalia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to your yearly family reunion when something happens and you left to wonder how it happened and who did it along with your brother in-law to slove what happened to your parents and in the end something amazing happens. The chapters is edited by Silver-KituneNeko on DeviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2P!AmericaxReaderxAmerica

My name is _________ _________ and I am from wealthy family. I attend a normal school with my brother Allen; well he isn't related to me by blood. His mom married my dad so that’s how that goes. Tomorrow we will be out for summer break I don't know why Allen chose to come to school since it’s the last day and he usually skip school days so why is this day so special? I would never tell that to his face. He’s always so distant and doesn’t help that he always carries a bloody nailed bat with him at all times.

"_____________ snap out it!" Allen shouted pulling me out of my thoughts. He was glaring at me with those strange red eyes. 

"What is Allen? What’s so important?" 

"We got that family reunion thing tomorrow,” he sighed, “So get ready I want to see what your family is like," he walked right pass me. 

"Trust me you don't want to. My dad’s brother is a fuckin’ asshole," he stopped in track due to what I just said. 

"Since when do you swear I never heard you swear like ever. Asshole must have really pissed you off," he said looking at me 

"Yeah, well it’s true" I told him. 

"I also noticed you didn’t ca him uncle. What so bad him? I mean he can’t be all that bad, can he? Well not as bad as me ‘cause let’s face it, I'm fuckin’ badass" he smirked 

"Whatever you say, veggie boy" I said snickering, “You’re the first badass I know who will eat nothing but vegetables,” 

“Fuckin’ better than that meat shit you eat,” he knew I was changing the subject and I was glad for it. My uncle was a very touchy subject.

 

Uncle P.O.V

'The family reunion is coming up I have to get ready I need to be the next head of this family after all my side deserves it, not that (L/N) family' the overweight male grimace at the thought of your side of family being head of the entire family. He’s been bitching and talking about it for years until a plan started to form in order for him to be rid of them. He decided he was going to do things the old fashioned way and pick off his brothers one by one until he and his family the only ones left. It’ll just be both his children and his wife. He announced that he was going to take and walk and headed out the door. They were puzzled at the sudden announcement. He never left to go somewhere unless it was to the gas station for lottery tickets or beer but other than that he was parked in front of the television. He hated how he lived, sure he had nice looking wife but his son took after him and by that, it was his fat stomach. He decided that the first to taste his nasty plan was his niece. Quick, easy, and she was the most difficult. And it helped that he couldn’t stand the little cunt either. 

***

Not to long after ______________ and Allen made it home, his mom was in the kitchen getting ready to cook, even though it was only six o'clock, and Dad was relaxing on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Dad got up saw them and was greeted by Uncle. ___________ glared from her perch. She was sitting on the stairs while Allen at the top of the stairs. She watched Dad your leave and went back to the kitchen. Uncle spotted __________and smirked. 

"I see you haven't lose any weight you little fatass," he said like he always does, "how are you gonna get good guy looking like that? Time to put down the fork, porky," he always said that, when truthfully she wasn't fat or skinny but not the thin like the other girls. Allen heard this and was not happy.


End file.
